Man To Man
by dakota1013
Summary: Rossi and Will have a little talk between men after JJ and Dave return home after the events in Kansas. Episode tag to 'There's No Place Like Home'.


**Summary: **

Rossi and Will have a little talk between men after JJ and Dave return home after the events in Kansas. Episode tag to 'There's No Place Like Home'.

**Author's Note:** **  
><strong>This came to me after listening to 'Man to Man' by Gary Allan one too many times a couple weeks ago.

For this story, we'll pretend the events between Rossi and Caroline never happened and I'm taking creative license with Will and JJ's relationship. I'm assuming Will and JJ are no longer romantically involved but are still working together to raise Henry. If you like Will and JJ together, then I would suggest skipping this story. Warning swearing including the f-bomb and Will bashing ahead.

**Disclaimer: **

I wish I owned Criminal Minds but that role is still held by CBS. Unfortunately I don't own the rights to "Man to Man" either. I do own all the spelling and grammar mistakes though. :)

* * *

><p>The BAU jet finally touched down at the airstrip around 6pm the day after the twister. While it was still relatively early in the evening, the team was supposed to be home in the early afternoon but due to the weather in Kansas they were delayed several hours. The door to the jet was barely open before JJ was racing down the stairs. Her need to hold Henry was propelling her out of the jet as quickly as possible<p>

Rossi called out to JJ as he raced to catch up with her, "JJ, let me drive you home."

JJ stopped and turned around to see Dave jog up and stop in front of her. While JJ would love to lean on Dave for his support, she knew she needed to handle the situation at home by herself in order to avoid another confrontation with Will. "Dave, don't worry. I can handle this."

Dave could easily see how much being away from Henry while he was sick had cost her. She looked like she hadn't slept the whole time they were gone. "I know you can sweetheart but it's been a long week for you, hell all of us, and I just want to make sure you get home safe and sound."

JJ shook her head at Dave's antics. She knew there was more to it than that and called him on it, "And you want to make sure Will behaves."

"Well there is that too." Dave said as he tried to hold in the smirk that was threatening to break out. He should have known she would see that there was more to it than what he said.

JJ contemplated fighting Dave on him driving her home but she was too damn tired and the argument will only delay her return to Henry. "OK. You can drive me home as long as you behave."

With a small smile on his face, he pledged, "I promise that I won't start anything."

An exasperated JJ shouted, "Dave!"

"JJ, I promise I'll let you handle Will tonight." Dave answered but he knew that if Will started anything all bets were off.

"Well, I'm guessing that's about all I can ask for and really I'm too tired to argue any more."

"Let's get you home to the little man then." David said as he took JJ's bag and placed it along with his in the back of the SUV. He then guided JJ to the passenger side of the truck and helped her in. Rossi couldn't resist leaning in for a leisurely kiss after JJ had secured her seat belt. The forced separation due to the case meant they hadn't even been able to afford this luxury. Dave finally musters up enough self-control to pull away from the sweet taste of JJ's lips and closes the SUV door.

As Dave drives over to JJ's, he can't help but to think about the last week, little Henry getting sick, the fight between JJ and Will, Henry being rushed to the hospital, JJ not being able to return home early and then almost losing JJ to the tornado. With the case finally being solved, all he wanted to do was take JJ home and help her relax but first he knew they would have to deal with Will. He promised to be on his best behavior but he had a feeling Will wouldn't make that same type of promise which meant he probably won't be keeping his promise to JJ either.

When Dave pulls up to the house, he looks over to see that JJ was fast asleep in her seat. He would love to let her sleep and just carry her into the house but that would probably earn him a swift kick in the ass from JJ herself. Dave leans over and runs a gentle hand down her cheek while softly saying, "Bella".

"Hmmm." JJ mumbles while turning into Dave's caress.

A tender smile graces Dave's face as he tries once again to wake her. "Come on, Jen. We are home."

"Five more minutes?" JJ pleads.

Dave knows there is really only one way to wake her when she gets like this so he leans over and caresses her lips in a kiss that turns from a gentle caress to a sensual explosion within seconds. Before things get any further out of hand Dave pulls back to star into JJ's beautiful face.

JJ finally opens her eyes and finds her voice, "Now that is an incredible way to wake up."

"Why thank you," Dave chuckles.

After the duo exits the SUV, they grab their gear from the back and head to the front door. As they enter the apartment, sounds of Nemo on the TV can be heard from the living room.

As JJ strides towards the living room, she calls out, "Henry, I'm home."

Henry, in his Cars2 pajamas, comes flying off the couch yelling, "Mommy!"

"Hi Baby!" JJ says as she picks up Henry and gives him a big hug.

Once JJ finishes squeezing the stuffing out of Henry, the three year old sees someone he missed initially when he dashed into the room. "Uncle Dave!" Henry cried with a smile on his face.

"Hi Kiddo," Dave says with a chuckle and reaches over and ruffles Henry's hair.

JJ can tell Henry is feeling better but she wants to know exactly how he is feeling, "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Better, mommy. I was watching Nemo with Daddy." Henry says.

JJ takes a quick peak at the clock and then says, "That's good but I think it's time for bed though."

"No! Watching Neo." Henry whines.

After dealing with all of the temper tantrums of a three-year old, JJ knows that if she tries to push the subject Henry will most likely have a total meltdown so instead she tries a little trickery instead, "You know I'm pretty tired and I could really use someone to cuddle with honey. How about we lay down together? We can watch the rest of the movie in the morning."

Henry had missed his mommy so much so even though he wanted to watch Nemo he wanted to cuddle with her more. "OK."

JJ placed Henry down on his feet and replied, "Why don't you go climb into my bed and I'll be right there?"

"OK, Mommy." Henry responded as he made his way down the hallway.**  
><strong>

JJ now turned her full attention to Henry's father. "Hi Will. How is he really doing?"

Will responded with, "He's fine. The medication is working and he should be good as new in a couple days."

JJ could tell from the sound of Will's voice that he was pissed and she only hoped he would remain civil and go home for the night. "That's good news. Thank you for taking care of him while I was gone."

JJ's wish was ignored though as Will laid into her, "So what was the real reason you couldn't come home earlier? Were you having a good time and didn't want to leave to take care of your son?"

They had been over these same questions before but Will would not let it go no matter how hard JJ tried to explain things to him. "Will, the airport was closed. I didn't have a choice." JJ replied.

"Right. You are telling me Hotch wouldn't let you use the jet for a family emergency or maybe he didn't want you to leave" Will said while pointing to Dave, "Because I know mister money bags over there would do anything for you to make sure he continued to get into your pants."

Dave had been casually leaning against the kitchen counter top but at the venom in Will's voice he pushed off the counter top was about ready to put him in his place when JJ turned to him quickly and gave him a hard look to stay out of it before turning back to Will and with ice in her voice, " How dare you? You have no right!"

"I have every right. My son was sick and his mother's precious job was more important than him." Will spit out.

"Nothing is more important than my son. We both thought he was going to be fine. If I knew he was going to need to go to the hospital I would have never left."

"That's all good to say after the fact but when Henry wants his mommy the next time when you are away on a a case what am I suppose to tell him?"

"The same thing I tell him when you are gone that you love him and will be here as soon as you can, Will. We both have jobs and can't always be there. I hate it but its normal for parents who work."

"Is it also normal for a child's mother to flaunt men around them that steal you away from time with him?"

"What the hell is..." JJ starts to reply before she hears Henry ask, "Mommy, are you coming?"

"Yes, sweetie." She sings out to Henry before she once again turns her attention back to Will. "This conversation is not over Will," with those words JJ walks to her room leaving Rossi and Will alone in the kitchen.

Rossi had managed to play nice while JJ was in the room but now that she was gone he wasn't going to hold back his anger any longer, "What the hell is your problem, Will? You know she would do anything for Henry"

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm just calling it like I see it. She has always placed the job first before Henry and me. I always thought it would be either Hotch or you to get her to open her legs and I guess I was right. What did you guys do flip for it or maybe you guys take turns when you are on the road? That probably explains why she never wanted me when she was home. I just thought she was an ice queen." Will raged.

With two short stripes, Rossi was right in Will's face, "You son of a bitch that is the mother of your child you are talking about."

"Maybe it's not mine. You know I always wondered." Will sneered back.

"That is a serious accusation you are making. Are you sure you want to go there?" Rossi said with steel in his voice as he grabbed Will and pushed him against the kitchen wall. He knew that if JJ came out now there would be hell to pay but there was no way he was going to let this dick continue to bad mouth the woman he loved.

Rossi's tone of voice and actions started to penetrate Will's anger and he started to wonder if maybe he had gone too far as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Will, tell me the truth. You think I stole her away from you when I asked her to come back to the BAU and if it wasn't for that you would have finally convinced her to marry you." Dave said.

"I never thought you would stoop so low as to seduce a practically married woman." Will argued as he fought to push Rossi off of him but he was no match for the enraged Italian.

Dave shook his head and responded back, "I never seduced her."

"So she willing went to your bed then."

"Will, you think all your anger is justified but where were you when she really needed you. It was always about what you wanted and needed. You know the BAU meant everything to her yet you kept pushing for her to leave. And then when she forced out you practically danced a jig you were so happy."

Will argued, "The state department was a promotion plus it meant she would be home more. Of course I was happy."

Rossi finally let Will go and questioned, "But was it what she wanted?"

"No, but she..."

Rossi cut off Will's tirade right there and said, "Right. She didn't want the promotion but she had no choice. She needed your support then but she got nothing. She cried her pain in private."

"So what you moved in and stole her away?" Will argued.

"Hell no and you better be careful what you say. I won't have you disrespecting her. Jen is a real woman. She saw what was going on and when she found out about your little affair that was it. She wasn't going to be a doormat for you." Rossi stated.

Will exploded again, "How many times do I have to tell her nothing happened? We had one kiss after a few too many beers. JJ on the other hand may or may not have had an actual affair with you but she might has well have been because she shared more with you than me."

"Will, man-to-man look me in the eye and tell me the truth. All this anger is just your wounded pride. She found out about you and that other woman and she left. This is all your fault and you know there is nothing you can do to win her back."

"And whose fault is that. You moved in for the kill right away."

"You asshole. You did all the damage. I was there as only a friend to help out because you weren't." David elaborated. Rossi was fighting hard to keep his temper under control when all he really wanted to do was march back over to Will had kick his ass.

"You loved her while we were together." Will ventured a guess.

Rossi had always been a straight shooter and he wasn't going to change anything now. "Yes, I did and I won't apologize for that. I made no move though until well after you two had broken up and I wouldn't have made a move either if you two were still together. I have too much respect for Jennifer to do that."

"Like I believe that." Will declared.

"I don't care if you do or not. However you need to get your shit together. She doesn't deserve your attitude. You need to be civil to her for your son." Rossi emphasized. "If you don't you will lose your son too."

With those words, the fight seemed to go right out of Will. "So I'm just suppose to accept that it's over and that she has moved on to you?"

"Yes, she's made her decision and its not you. As for me, I'm not going anywhere. JJ and Henry are my world and I will not let you hurt them. You are Henry's father so you need to be a part of his life so I'll play nice but you fuck with either of them and you will answer to me. Capiche?" Rossi threatened. The look on Dave's face showed he meant business and it didn't take a profiler to realize that.

"Yeah, I get it." Will grounded out.

"Good." David says just as JJ returns to the kitchen.

JJ knew something had happened while she was putting Henry to bed. A knife could cut the tension in the room. "He's finally asleep." JJ says to the two men but then turns fully to face Will, "Will about your comment earlier."

Before JJ can continue, Will drawled, "Chere, I was out of line. It's been a long few days and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Now JJ really knew something had taken place. It was not like Will to back down from a fight when he thought he was in the right. She would find out eventually what happened but for now she wasn't going to turn down this peace offering. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here."

"I understand. Hey if it's ok I'm going to go get some sleep and let you rest too." Will suggested.

"OK. Thanks again, Will" JJ said as she walked Will out. Once the door to the apartment had been shut, she rounded on Dave though, "OK. David Rossi, what happened out here while I was with Henry?" JJ demanded.

"Bella, it's nothing to worry about." Dave tried to brush off JJ's concern.

"Right. Now Talk!" JJ scolded as she came to a stop in front of Rossi.

Dave knew he should probably tell JJ what was said but he also knows it wouldn't help the situation between the two parents either, "Will and I just had a little talk."

"Dave, I told you I would handle this." JJ exclaimed.

"I know and you are. We were just talking man to man." Rossi explained.

JJ could tell that Dave was trying to play it cool but she could also tell that he was still severely pissed off which meant Will had said some pretty nasty things while she was gone. "You are not going to tell me are you?"

Oh she was getting to good at reading him Dave thought. He didn't need to tell her anything. She could read it from his face and body language so there was no point in saying anything, "There is nothing to tell."

"OK. I'll let it go for now. Since Henry is down for the night, how about we relax in the living room for a little while?" JJ suggested as she walked over to Dave again.

Dave said a silent prayer that this conversation wasn't going to lead to an argument tonight because he had other things he would much rather do with JJ tonight. "What are you thinking, Bella?"  
><strong><br>**"Oh just a movie with us relaxing on the couch." JJ said seductively.

With a smirk on his face, Dave replied, "Hmmm. That sounds like a great idea."

Dave guided JJ into the living room with his hand at the small of her back. As she went to select a movie and get everything ready, Dave turned down the lights and made himself comfortable on the couch.

When Jen turned around she found Dave already stretched out on the couch so she asked, "And where exactly am I suppose to relax?"

With his arms outstretched to Jen, he explained, "Right here, Cara."

With a small chuckle, Jen says "Hmm. Is that right?" Jen walks over to the couch and crawled into his arms as Dave moaned, "Oh Yeah."

While the couch wasn't huge, there was just enough room for both of them to lie down together. The intimate contact was a balm to both Dave and JJ after their separation over the last week. However after a few minutes it wasn't enough and Dave leans down and kisses JJ. While the kiss started as a meeting of lips, Dave deepened the kiss on a moan JJ could no longer hold in.

When oxygen finally became a necessity, Dave pulled back and whispered, "You know it was pointless to put the movie on."

"I know but it was a good ploy to get you to stay."

"Ahh, Bella. You never have to make up an excuse to get me to stay. Now let's see what we can do to get you to relax fully." With those whispered words, Dave moves back to kissing the love of his life and making sure she can decompress properly.

Finis


End file.
